


Go Blow Your Dad

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Closeted, Closeted Character, Confused Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Humor, Innuendo, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Oblivious Mike Wheeler, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Romantic Friendship, Rude - Freeform, Steve Harrington Needs Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mike Wheeler doesn't like Billy. No shit. No surprise there. He decides to say something about it but to his disturbance Billy has something to say back.Oneshot/drabble





	Go Blow Your Dad

Now the truth was this. Mike Wheeler just didn't like Billy Hargrove. He was an asshole! He treated Max terribly (and he didn't really like her either, but not nearly for the same reason, thank god). And a whole long list of other reasons: cocky, rude, violent, and more. So his dislike was completely justified. 

Right now though, Billy wasn't leaving Mike and his friends alone. It was creepy that a high schooler liked to mess with a bunch of middle schoolers. Oh, add creepy to that list too. Mike had had enough. He decided to do something about it. 

"...go blow your dad, you mullet-wearing asshole," he snapped at him. 

Billy paused. Then his face split into a wide grin, and he grabbed Steve Harrington, who'd just been innocently walking by. 

"Nah, how 'bout I blow  _your_ dad instead?"

"Dude! What the fuck?" Mike said, turning red.

Though it was nothing compared to the color of Steve's face. 

Billy just laughed. And Steve didn't exactly push him away right away either.


End file.
